Simplemente Te Amo
by RoMika Hyakuya
Summary: Los días pasaban y Inaho guardaba sus sentimientos hacia Slaine, hasta un día disidió declararse, "simplemente te amo Slaine Troyard"
1. Sorpresa

_**~Simplemente Te Amo~**_

Era un día cualquiera donde todos reían la guerra había pasado, en un cuarto se podía ver a Slaine y Inaho tan cerca apunto de darse un beso.

-Inaho- Dijo Slaine con sus mejillas súper rojas, tener cerca a Inaho le hacía sentir feliz su corazón.

-Dime- Dijo Inaho con tranquilidad y no estaba sonrojado como Slaine.

En ese momento Slaine no respondió nada, solo se miraban Slaine se estremeció al sentir el aliento de Inaho, Inaho lo agarro de la cintura, Slaine solo lo miraba con tanta pasión, los dos cerraron lo ojos y se acercaron mas hasta darse su primer beso en ese momento la princesa Asseylum hable la puerta y se encuentra con esa escena y Slaine se percato de la presencia de la princesa, Slaine empuja a Inaho y se queda sorprendido por su acto.

-¿Que estaban haciendo?- Dijo Asseylum mirando a los dos jóvenes en ese momento.

-Nada- Dijo Slaine con un poco de nerviosismo.

Inaho solo se quedo callado tranquilo como si no pasara nada, Slaine frunció el seño haber Inaho tan tranquilo y el solo estaba nervioso.

-Acaso ustedes estaban apunto de... - La princesa no pudo terminar su frase por que un gran sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-¡NO!-Dijo Slaine en un grito sonrojado.

-Es mejor que me valla perdón por interrumpir su momento- Dijo Asseylum saliendo de aquel cuarto dejando a ellos dos solos.

Inaho seguía sin decir nada solo estaba parado mientras Slaine un aura oscura lo rodeaba no podía creer que Inaho no dijera nada estaba súper molesto, Slaine salio casi corriendo del lugar dejando a Inaho solo en esa habitación.

Inaho caminaba por los pasillos revisando algunos planes, verificando si todo esta bien, a un que no podía hacerlo muy bien por que Slaine estaba en su mente no sabia por que con exactitud hizo eso, el joven Kaizuka sabia que el amaba a Slaine pero nunca creyó que seria capas de hacer eso, estaba a punto de darle su primer beso al joven Troyard, siguio caminando y se encontró a su amigo Calm.

-Inaho, hola- Dijo Calm deteniéndose al lado de Inaho.

-Hola Calm- Dijo Inaho con seriedad asi siempre es.

-Inaho me dirigía al comedor no quieres acompañarme- Dijo Calm.

-Claro-Dijo Inaho.

Asi se fueron al comedor, Calm comió un gran plato y Inaho solo comió una fruta una cereza, después de que terminaron de comer caminaron un poco.

-Bueno Inaho me voy, adios- Dijo Calm dando media vuelta- Hola Slaine.

Slaine lo miro y respondió con un simple "hola", Inaho se recargo en una puerta y miraba al joven que se robo su corazón, Slaine paso al lado de Inaho pero este de habia volteado para no verlo, el joven Troyard estaba muy nervioso por verlo recordó ese momento donde apunto se iban a besar y Slaine siguió su camino.

*Slaine por que tu, porque me enamore de ti, no lo soporto, tengo que hacer algo si no te perdere* Dijo el pequeño Kaizuka mientras apretaba las manos haciendo puños *A un recuerdo ese dia especial ese día donde me di cuenta que te amaba, donde supe que teníamos gustos en común, donde yo te mostré algunas cosas, me equivoque como eras Bat no eres ese chico frío que conocí eres muy alegre y dulce, ese día me pasaste diciendo Orange y yo Bat* penso Inaho pero se puso algo triste quería tener mas momentos con el así pero también quería besarlo y tocarlo con todo el amor y cariño que le tenia hacia el.

Inaho camino siguio su camino, no tenía un rumbo preciso, escucho la voz de Asseylum, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y se quedo escuchando, Asseylum le estaba contando a Eddelrittuo.

-Se veían muy lindos Eddelrittuo, se verían muy lindos como pareja- Dijo Asseylum sonrojada y imaginandose a ellos dos juntos, mientras Inaho se quedo sorprendido al escuchar eso.

-Princesa si fuera asi su relación no seria aceptada los dos son hombres, no seria correcto- Dijo Eddelrittuo.

-Lo se, pero no hay problema con eso, se aman eso es todo- Dijo Asseylum.

-Bueno tiene razón- Dijo Eddelrittuo algo convencida.

-¡Si!- Dijo Asseylum muy animada, Asseylum y Eddelrittuo se tomaron de la manos felices por eso.

Inaho a un permanecia en la puerta y escuchaba a las dos chicas diciendo sus ocurrencias como sera su boda, como seran sus hijos, eso era imposible, el pequeño Kaizuka le resbala una gota de sudor al escuchar sus ocurrencias, siguio caminando y se encontro a Inko.

-Hola Inaho- Dijo Inko.

-... - Inaho no respondió nada.

-Ocurre algo- Dijo Inko algo preocupada.

-Te puedo decir algo- Hablo Inaho.

-Claro-Dijo Inko.

-Me gusta Slaine- Hablo Inaho, Inko se sorprendió pero era algo notable su amor.

-¡PERO QUE!- Grito Inko.

-¿Tengo que decirselo?- Pregunto Inaho.

-Claro-Dijo Inko con una sonrisa.

-Tengo miedo- Dijo Inaho.

-No lo tengas- Lo agarro del hombro a Inaho.

-Pero... - Inaho no pudo terminar su frase.

-Ve Romeo por tu "Julieta"- Inko empujo a Inaho, rápido Inaho se fue corriendo.

-¡Gracias!- Se escucho de Inaho.

-Ah! El amor- Dijo Inko recargandose en una puerta y atras de esa puerta se encontraban Asseylum y Eddelrittuo escuchando todo.

Inaho Caminaba donde se encontraba la nave de Slaine, tenia tanto miedo.

Slaine estaba adentro de si nave recostado, pensando en lo que habia pasado con Inaho, miro a la pantalla y vio a Inaho se alarmo y miro arriba y ahi estaba Inaho.

-Slaine tenemos que hablar- Dijo Inaho.

Slaine dirigió la mirada a la pantalla y se sonrojo, rápido abrió para dejarlo pasar.

-Que haces aquí- Dijo Slaine totalmente sonrojado.

-Queria verte- Dijo el pequeño Kaizuka.

Se miraron a los ojos, Slaine esta sorprendido por sus palabras, evito su mirada.

-Slaine yo...

-Te vienes a burlar de mi de nuevo- Dijo Slaine a un sonrojado- lo que paso en la mañana, lo hiciste de juego, soy un juego para ti solo lo haces de burla, te burlas de mis sentimientos- Slaine estaba a punto del llanto, Inaho solo se quedo petrificado por sus palabras.

-Slaine yo jamás lo aria- Dijo Inaho.

-Claro que si- Slaine estaba a punto del llanto.

Inaho acercó su mano a la mejilla de Slaine y la acaricio con ternura.

-Eres muy suave- Dijo Inaho tacandole su mejilla.

-Inaho - Dijo sorprendido Slaine

-A un recuerdo esa vez cuando te estabas secando con esa camisa blanca y ese momento tenías una linda sonrisa- Dijo Inaho recordando ese dia.

-... - Slaine solo se quedo callado y se sonrojo a escuchar eso.

-Yo.. - Inaho se dejó caer sobre Slaine, puso su cabeza en su hombro mientras sus manos se sostenían del haciento donde estaba Slaine.

Slaine agarro su prenda muy fuerte no podia creer lo que pasaba, se quedaron en silencio sua corazones latian con tanta rapidez.

-Desde ese dia los momentos que pasamos fui sintiendo algo que ninguna persona logre sentir, solo contigo- Dijo Inaho en casi un susurró.

En ese momento Slaine estaba seguro lo que tenia que decir a un que el aire era tenso, un gran sonrojo apareció sus mejillas, pero sabria que tenia que decir.

-Inaho yo...

* * *

**Que opinan le gusta hice lo mejor que pude amo esta pareja en el siguiente cap, traerá lemon...**


	2. Resonancia De Amor

-Inaho yo... No se que decir con todo esto, tenia las palabras pero se fueron tan repentinamente-. Dijo el joven Troyard en casi en un susurro en el oído de Inaho.

-Solo di que me amas-. Dijo Inaho poniendo su cara en el hombro de Slaine cerrando los ojos despacio -. Ámame.

-¡¿Pero que estas diciendo?!-. Su rostro ardía, sus mejillas con un lindo color, un lindo sonrojo, Slaine no sabia que decir.

Los pies de Inaho quedaron en medio de los de Slaine.

-Por favor, te necesito, dame permiso de amarte-. Dijo Inaho a un sus manos estaban agarradas del haciento.

*¿Que es esto?, ¿por que Inaho esta diciendo todo esto?, ¿ porque quería que me besara?, ¿porque mi corazón esta latiendo desenfrenado?, ¿lo amo? ¡ah!* Slaine estaba tan confundido, no podía pensar claro.

-Yo... -.

-Ámame-. Repitio Inaho.

-Etto... Inaho es mejor que te relajes-. Toco con un dedo el hombro de Inaho.

-No quiero que te vallas, no quiero perderte, no quiero separarme de ti, quiero amarte como hecho antes, porque yo... -. El pequeño Kaizuka se aferraba a Slaine con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Eh! ¡Inaho Kaizuka tranquilo! -. Dijo Slaine mirando a Inaho

-Porque yo... _Simplemente te amo _Slaine Troyard-. Dijo Inaho a cerca del oido de Slaine a un aferrado a el.

-Inaho... -. Es lo unico que pudo decir.

Inaho se acerco y en un acto atrevido le dio una leve mordida al cuello de Troyard, ganándose un sonrojo y un leve gemido de él.

-Te voy a enseñar amar-. Dijo Inaho mirando a los ojos a Slaine con tanto cariño y amor y regalandole una sonrisa.

-... -. Slaine se quedo paralizado ante escuchar eso.

-Voy a enseñarte amar, nuestros cuerpos se van amar, igual que nuestros corazones, te are mio hoy-. Dijo Inaho con una sensual sonrisa y una voz sexy.

-... -. Se sobresalto y miro a Inaho, ninguna palabra podia salir de su boca.

-Hoy seras mio Slaine Troyard-. Dijo Inaho con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Estas loco?!-. Dijo Slaine.

-No pasara nada, te amo y si estoy loco pero por ti-. Fue lo último que dijo Inaho, se acerco con los ojos cerrados y beso los labios de Slaine que este apenas estaba cerrando los ojos.

Sus labios se tocaron un beso delicado y despacio, Inaho le quito el pantalón y las botas a Slaine, Inaho toco la piel con delicadeza de Slaine, Troyard su camisa esta toda arrugada, casi estaba hasta arriba, dejaba expuesta una parte de su linda, delicada piel y se dejaba ver su pene que tan solo el se sonrojaba por que Inaho lo viera de esa manera.

Inaho decidió quitarse aquel suéter, se arremango las mangas, se desabrocho el pantalón, Slaine se dio vuelta y agarro el haciento, Inaho no pudo resistir mas, lo penetro con lentitud, Slaine dio un pequeño grito, unas cuantas lágrimas salían, era su primera vez para ambos.

-¡Ah!-. Un grito salio de los labios de Slaine, Inaho agarro el pene de Troyard y tocaba de arriba a abajo.

Inaho beso el cuello de Slaine, el tan solo gemia, por el placer y por la sensación que le hacía sentir Inaho.

-Slaine-. Dijo Inaho en un gemido.

-Inaho muevete mas-. Dijo Slaine, Inaho obedeció y se movio mas rápido, sus movimientos eran suaves, lentos con un poco de pasión, era su primera vez para ambos.

-Slaine, ah- Inaho solto un gemido, su rostro estaba algo sonrojado nunca pensó llegar hasta esto.

El aire era denso, sus respiraciones agitadas, Inaho mansturbaba el pene de Slaine, el solo gemia.

-...-. En la boca de Slaine no podía salir nada, solo gemidos y unos pequeños gritos de placer.

El tiempo para ellos se detuvo, solo se concentraban en ese momento íntimo que estaban compartiendo, Slaine necesitaba decirlo ama a Inaho, por su sonrisa que solo el le dedica, su voz, su seriedad y lo que le encanta mas sus ojos tan hermosos que se pierde en ellos.

-Inaho, yo... -. Troyard no pudo terminar su frase porque fue callado con los labios de Inaho.

Esta vez este beso no fue tierno, fue con pasión, Inaho mordió el labio de Slaine, Troyard soltó un gemido y Kaizuka aprovecho y metió su lengua a su boca una pequeña danza entre sus lenguas comenzó, Inaho tenia el control del beso, los dos disfrutaba aquel beso lleno de pasión y dulzura.

En ese momento no les importa si los descubría, pero ese lugar no era muy visitado, solo eran ellos y el casi "silencio" que estaba, Slaine estaba en su límite pero quería seguir su cuerpo se lo podía y el también lo querría.

Susurros, gemidos, penetraciones, un momento que jamas olvidara Slaine y Inaho.

-Slaine me voy a correr-. Dijo Inaho cerrando los ojos y con una gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Yo igual Inaho-. Dijo Slaine quien a un lo estaba siendo masturbado por Inaho.

Los dos se corrieron al mismo tiempo, Inaho salio de Slaine.

Inaho con delicadeza recargo a Slaine en el asiento, Troyard una lágrima aparecio y cerro sus ojos y la lágrima recorrió su mejilla, Inaho con unos de sus dedos limpio aquella lagrima, se sento a lado de Slaine, lo miro se veia tan lindo que le daba ganas de abrazarlo.

-Inaho... Te amo-. Troyard estaba casi dormirdo y eso fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de quedar totalmente dormido.

-Te amo, Slaine-. Dijo Inaho, no perdia la vista de Slaine quien tan solo sonrío.

-...-. En la mente de Slaine recordaba esos momentos lo que paso hoy.

-Te vez muy lindo cuando duermes Troyard-. El pequeño Kaizuka toco la mejilla de Slaine con un dedo, mientras este solo reía un poco por lo lindo que se veía.

_~1 hora después~_

Slaine despertaba y lo primero que vio fue a los ojos de Inaho quien le sonreía.

-Te vez muy lindo cuando duermes-. Dijo Inaho tocandole la mejilla.

-Inaho-. Dijo Slaine con un leve tartamudeo.

-Es mejor que salgamos de aquí y a asi vístete-. Dijo Inaho saliendo de la nave.

Slaine no sabia a que se referia, sintio un poco de frio y se dio cuenta que no traía puesto los pantalones y ese momento recordó todo lo que paso y se sonrojo, Slaine de manera torpe se puso los pantalones a un tenia algo de sueño, estaba a punto de bajar de la nave hasta sintió unos brazos, abrazando su cintura que lo ayudo a bajar, Inaho ese fue quien hizo eso, Slaine sorpredido por su acto se sonrojo y solo pudo decir un "gracias".

Caminaron en silencio, Inaho actuaba como si nada y Slaine eso le molestaba un poco, salieron del lugar.

Inaho llevo a Slaine al muelle, el viento soplaba, el cielo era hermoso, mientras caminaban se encontraron a las chicas, Inko, Asseylum, Eddelrittuo.

-Oh, miren aquí esta la pareja-. Dijo Asseylum con una sonrisa.

-¡Asseylum!-. Dijo Slaine sonrojado.

-Princesa-. Dijo Eddelrittuo mirando a la princesa.

-Slaine tranquilo sólo lo decía de juego-. Dijo Inko mirando a Slaine.

Una pequeña discusión comenzó, Inaho sólo los miraba, era algo divertido verlos así, simplemente por que podía ver a su Slaine sonrojado.

-Te amo-. Dijo Inaho mientras pasaba los brazos por el cuello de Slaine.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y Slaine sonrojado, Inaho acomodo su cabeza en el cuello de Slaine, Slaine no podía ni hablar, nunca conoció ese lado de Inaho que dijera eso en ese momento.

-¡Kya!-. El grito de las chicas no hizo falta.

-Slaine no le vas a responder a Inaho-. Dijo Inko quien lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo Inaho-. Dijo Slaine sonrojado y bajando la mirada avergonzado.

-Hay que lindo-. Dijo Asseylum- es mejor que nos vallamos chicas,hay que dejar a la pareja sola-. Las chicas salieron casi corriendo del lugar con una risa estaban felices por sus amigos.

-Inaho no lo hubieras dicho-. Dijo Slaine mirando a Inaho.

-Mmm... Yo lo diré cuando quiera cariño-. Inaho se sonrojó a decirlo.

-Inaho-. Se sonrojó.

-Te amo-. Lo tomo de las manos.

-Te amo Inaho-. Sonrió.

Los dos miraron hacia el muelle, miraron el agua y el atardecer, todo era perfecto un gran _cielo celestial, _miraron la hermosa vista que tenía, mientras se sostenían de una mano sus manos estaban entrelazada como sus sentimientos.

_"Si vas a soñar_

_estaré a tu lado_

_extendiendo mi mano con la tuya hacia el otro_

_lado_

_Algún día yo también alcanzaré_

_ese tranquilo cielo en el que crees_

_y que brilla donde sea_

_Azul celestial..."_

* * *

**Este** **fic esta dedicado a todas las fans que aman el Slaine x Inaho y disculpen por tardar y por el lemon es mi primer lemon que hago y no salió muy bien pero igual gracias por leer y apoyar mi historia que fue inspirado por un DJ y así otra cosa no lo tomen a mal pero no critiquen el final de Aldnoah Zero por un motivo el creador eligió así el final y es mejor sólo quedarse callados (a) bueno muy pronto les traeré fic más de esta pareja...**


End file.
